Lightning in a Bottle
by Preventer Squall
Summary: AU. After the original fight with Ban, Ginji forces himself to find a place where he can control the Raitei. And where better then a mental ward? Pairings by vote. Rated PG13 for violence and Dr.Jackal.


Hello, one and all, and welcome to another Preventer Squall Production! This here is my first Get Backer's fanfiction, and I hope that all you readers enjoy it as much as I did writing it. If you don't, feel free to go crying to your respective parental units. To those that do like it, I'd like to see afew reviews.

Oh yeah. I don't own Get Backer's, or any of the characters therein. If I did, I would harness Raitei's awesome power to..replace the hamster that powers my computer! MWAHAHAHAAA!

-ahem- Now that I have that out of my system, on with the show!

---------

"Blah" Normal Speak

"_Blah"_ Thought Speak, Letters

---

**Preventer Squall presents:**

_**Lightning in a Jar**_

_**Prologue**_

"Ginji-san? Are you in here?" concern married the young man's effeminate features as he stuck his head into the threadbare room. The plaster walls were beginning to chip and fade, but such things were ignored as he caught sight of a figure huddled in the corner, his blonde hair and bloodied clothes momentarily illuminated in the sudden surge of lightning outside.

It also meant that the tears rolling down his cheeks could also seen.

Kazuki sighed as he walked over to his close friend & de facto leader, kneeling down so he could try and look him in the eye. "You know it wasn't your fault. I know what he said he was here to do, but goodness knows what would have happened if you actually lost to that man." he said in that soothing tone only Kazuki of the Strings could muster. Of course, most wouldn't take any harsher a tone with a man who just made an impressive crater from what had been a parking lot less then an hour ago. While Kazuki knew his man was often as gentle as a kitten, it would not be smart to rouse the beast that lurked within the depths of Ginji's psyche.

The demon known as the Raitei was not to be taken lightly.

The blonde sniffled and let his head bob ever so slightly, registering the words, but not having the heart to actually speak yet. All attempts at conversation failed after Ginji had regained his senses. The destruction he had left would have been enough to send him into silence for the rest of the day, but seeing the crumpled figure on the far side of the lot horrified him to an extent that simply could not be described. Even though the window of the room was closed, the small crack in the glass pane allowed him to smell the heavy texture of ionized ozone. It was a smell that he had grown up with ever since he was a child, had permeated him to the core, and had initially been a source of comfort to him in his youth.

Now, this smell disgusted him, made him think of the life he nearly took with his powers. It would have been a senseless and unnecessary death, and he had promised himself so long ago that no one would need to die needlessly while he continued to draw breath. But now, it was because of the fact that he breathed and lived that someone close to him had nearly died, which sent another shiver down his spine and forced him to hug his legs tighter to his chest. Even when he blinked, he could see the smoke still curling from the body in lazy swirls, the air polluted with the stench of burning hair and ozone.

Unable to leave him like that, Kazuki leaned in and wrapped his willowy arms around his still quivering friend. Kazuki could feel the blonde suddenly tense, as though the string user was expected to suddenly drop dead just from touching him. This just wouldn't do. "Ginji-san, I know you're scared, but you can't let that stop you from getting back up. There are many people depending on you in the Lower Town, and look to you for guidance." he said, voice barely above a whisper before he drew back, resting his hands on Ginji's shoulders. "I know I do as well, Ginji-san."

It was then that those soft brown eyes turned to him, looking lost and afraid like a small child. This was the true face of the Amano Ginji, the most gentle of souls, but was blessed/cursed with a power that only a handful of people understood. And with that power came a mantel of responsibility, turning him into a leader of men, while he himself was just another of the lost souls that dwelled within the Limitless Fortress. "I..I know th-that, Kazuki-chan." Ginji muttered, breaking the stare so he could turn his attention to the cracked tiles on the floor. "But I can't risk hurting another person again. I wish I could somewhere where I wouldn't hurt someone, and become strong enough to stop relying on him for help." he unconsciously winced at even the mention of the Raitei.

Such a desire was understandable to the string user. When that part of Ginji was unleashed on the battlefield, he always used his powers in excess, uncaring about the property damage or who was harmed. None of the citizenry had been injured in any of the previous confrontations, but that was because they knew not to get in the way of Ginji when he changed like that. It had only been bad luck that the massive bolt of electricity struck the underground wiring, exploded, and caught one of the Four Kings in the blast. Anyone else would most likely have died, but Shido the Beastmaster was fortunate enough to get away minor burns, a concussion, several broken bones, and a severely bruised ego.

"It's a wonderful idea, Ginji-san. But if you left, those animals from the Beltline would descend on us like locusts." Kazuki disliked how Ginji's expression seemed to fall at the reminder, but he was also aware not telling him would bring even more trouble down on their heads. "You can't be in two places at once." he said before getting to his feet, letting go of Ginji's shoulder before turning around and heading for the door. He felt he had to leave his leader alone to mull over his thoughts, but was suddenly stopped when Ginji spoke again.

"What did you say, Kazuki-chan?"

Restraining a sigh, the string user turned around and crossed his arms. "I said you can't be in two places at once." he stated flatly, pushing aside his irritation as he reminded himself that Ginji was dealing with a lot. It only made sense that he hadn't paid attention to that last part. Besides, it wasn't that important anyway.

But from the way that the blonde suddenly sprung to his feet, a glint of inspiration in his brown eyes, it seemed he thought it was more important then Kazuki did. "Kazuki-chan! You're brilliant!" he shouted before running over to nearly bowl the slender man over in a hug, laughing as he practically skipped out of the room, leaving a disheveled and very confused Kazuki of the Strings standing there, wondering what it was that he said.

--

Reguardless of the status of his injured friend, Makubex knew he couldn't be idle for long. He was currently in his computer room again, fingers blurring over the keyboard as he monitored the cameras that were stationed all over the Limitless Fortress. If those people in the Beltline heard about what had happened, they would no doubt attempt to attempt to take advantage of the situation. The western district was being scanned every few minutes, expecting anything from an errant shadow to a horde of Beltliners charging though the district. Thankfully, neither had transpired just yet, but that didn't mean the boy genius could be come lax in his efforts.

That was, of course, until he heard a familiar voice calling out his name, accompanied by rapidly moving footsteps. Makubex blinked and turned around, pushing up his goggles and letting his eyes readjust to the light as Ginji jogged to him. "Ginji-san? Is something the matter?" he couldn't help but ask, even though he saw the wide smile that was on the face of the man he so admired. It was strange to see Ginji so happy, when he was a incoherent heap of tears and depression earlier that day. He seemed to bounce back rather quickly, even for Ginji.

Ginji's blond hair seemed to wave at the genius as Ginji shook his head, the smile never ebbing from his lips as he looked to the shorter subordinate. "Not at all, Makubex, but there is something I need to talk with you about." he found himself unable to keep the cheer from his voice, despite knowing that this was still a long shot. But if it did work, then he could protect everyone, AND go somewhere safe to train!

For all his brilliance, Makubex felt his head pivot to the side slightly, his expression reminiscent of a confused canine. Most of the time, when he tried to explain something technical to Ginji, the blonde's eyes would start swirling around and he would scatch his head before asking for him to say it all with smaller words. It was actually refreshing to see that he was actually being asked to explain something, though he had a sneaking suspicion he would need to do so more then once. "What is it?"

After several moments of silence, which was most likely used to sort his question into a coherent fashion, Ginji spoke. "I remember you telling me about you're idea. The one using holograms of people to help with defending Lower Town, but not having enough power to do it. Have you found any way to fix it?"

"_Project Hard Light? Why that, of all things?" _Makubex asked himself, rubbing his chin as he rummaged through his thoughts for information about that particular idea of his. "Maybe, but it will still take time to develop. I could tap into the supercomputer for some of the power, but I think I would require more then that to sustain someone as strong as Kazuki-san or Juubei-kun." he said, unable to discern what Ginji was planning. Despite what he said, it didn't seem to yet discourage the sometimes Raitei.

In actuality, it seemed to only put gasoline on the proverbial fire.

Ginji nodded and clenched his fist, extending his thumb and pressing it to his chest. "Well then, why don't you use some of my power? I've got an idea." he felt rather proud at the thought of actually having an idea that Makubex hadn't figured out just yet. The next hour was spent explaining this wild scheme of his, debating with Makubex about the finer points, and the two of them eventually coming to a compromise that still seemed in Ginji's favor.

The genius sat down on the floor and closed his eyes, his expression unreadable as he mulled over the proposal in his own mind. "I suppose it could work, Ginji-san. But it could just as easily explode and turn you into jelly."

"Would you prefer that I turn anyone in my next fight to ash?"

Damn. Makubex hated it when he used such obvious logic like that. It was the kind that always involved Ginji disregarding his own safety for the sake of others. While a noble and admirable quality, it still proved aggravating to the people that had sworn to protect him. With a sigh that admitted defeat, Makubex turned his attention back to his friend. "It will take me a week to come up with what you're suggesting, and create those records you'll be needing. We'll need to take more readings about your power output if we're going to make this work, so try not to get lost." he said before turning back around to face his computers.

He was just about to pull down his goggles when Ginji suddenly pounced, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired genius. "Thanks, Makubex. It may sound crazy, but now that you're helping, I know we can do it!" he kept the Cheshire cat grin as he watched the kid work.

Seconds later, he fell to the floor on his back, swirls in his eyes as his brain began to shut down from boredom/information overload.

--

Seven days passed with a speed that even caught Ginji off guard. He told only those that absolutely needed to know, warned by Makubex that telling everyone would send them into a blind panic. He followed the sound advice, managing to keep his trap shut about his departure for seven whole days.

Which meant that Juubei owed Makubex 500 yen.

Ginji stared at the bland looking door that was at the end of the apartment row, always hesitating as he reached for the door handle. He knew that old man Gen was going to release Shido today, having spoken with him earlier that week about his friend's condition, but he still didn't want to say goodbye. It was his fault Shido got hurt, his weakness that nearly lead to his death. It was for him, and all the people in Lower Town, that he had to do this. He had to leave the only home he had ever known.

One more stop after this, and he would be gone.

Finally marshalling the courage to reach for the doorknob again, he suddenly found it shoved forward, the door slamming into his forehead and sending him falling down on his backside, rubbing the sore spot that had formed.

"Tch. You'd think you would be more careful, Ginji-san."

The blonde's eyes snapped open, allowing him to look at the smirking visage of Shido the Beastmaster. His clothes were singed, but he seemed unharmed otherwise. Save for the bandaging around his neck that disappeared beneath his shirt. The sight of the white linen caused Ginji to look down again in shame. He probably would have continued, had Shido not kicked him in the forehead, causing Ginji's bruise to swell even more.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna sit there. You've got work to do." Shido grumbled, waiting for his leader to look at him again before giving him a thumbs up. Ginji grinned and returned the gesture, the two of them suddenly started to grin. This quickly grew to a chuckle, which soon burgeoned into full out laughter.

Being the first of the two to break out of the laughing fit, Ginji forced his amusement down a snicker before forcing himself to his feet. "You're right, Shido-kun. I don't have time for a break yet." he didn't fight down the smile that clawed its way onto his face. He turned to look at Shido, who was already on his way for the stairwell. The black-haired man raised a hand in a sort of wave as he walked away.

"Don't be gone too long, Ginji-san. This place gets boring without you are. Even your shadow doesn't do you justice."

Ginji felt his smile suddenly spread from ear to ear at those words, waving back to Shido before he completely disappeared down the stairwell. Dusting himself off, he quickly jogged after the Beastmaster when he relaized he wouold probably get lost on his way to Makubex's place.

--

"All done, Ginji-san."

Ginji sighed in relief before slowly pulling his shirt back down, wincing at even how brushing against the device made him shiver. Even though Makubex told him it would make him a little sensitive for awhile, it didn't mean he had to like it. "So, how will I know that this thing is working?" he couldn't help but ask before glancing over his shoulder, able to see the bandanna-clad computer wiz already at the the computer, seemingly ignoring him. Sucking in a large lungful of air, he leaned forward slightly, about to repeat himself a great deal louder until he saw one of Makubex's fingers pressing down on the 'enter' key.

After hearing a muffled sudden whirr of machinery coming to life, Ginji felt like someone had just impaled him with a thousand of Juubei's needles. He clenched his teeth and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stave off the wave of nausea that had suddenly overtaken him.

What felt like hours later, the horrible sensation finally began to ebb, allowing Ginji to stand upright again. He was still shaking like a leaf, but it was still better then nothing. He winced when he felt Makubex's hand on his shoulder.

"It's a success Ginji-san." the boy genius couldn't help but keep the pride from his voice at this fact, even though he was helping his leader sit down next to his computer array. "The worst is over. I know the initial activation was unpleasant, but it shouldn't be that bad anytime soon. Just don't do anything strenuous for a few days, and your body will finish adapting to the draining sensation." he said before walking away from him, retrieving a sheet of paper from his desk and setting it in Ginji's lap. "Here are the directions. They're already expecting you today or tommorrow, so you should get going."

Ginji nodded and slowly stood, smiling as Makubex assisted him and kept him steady. "Thank you, for everything, Makubex. I know I've been troubling you more then usual these past few days, and I'm sorry for that." he smiled and scratched the back of his head, trying to get used to how winded he was currently felling.

The shorter of the two smiled and shook his head. "Don't be. You've progressed my hologram research forward by years. And everything you're doing is for everyone that lives here." Makubex couldn't help himself from enveloping Ginji in a hug, expecting him to suddenly disappear before his very eyes. "Come back soon, Ginji-san." his concerns were eased slightly when he felt a hand settle on his head, looking up and into one of Ginji's warm and caring smile.

"I'll come back as soon as soon as I can. And just because I'm gone dosen't mean you can't visit." he said with a smirk, returning the caring hug before stepping back toward the lengthy hallway that was the exit.

Makubex chuckled and shook his head. "Tempting, but I doubt I'll be able to. Aside from keeping up with the readings, I also have to keep an eye on the cameras." he couldn't keep the dissappointment from his voice, though it was softened slightly when he saw Ginji chuckle and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, but I want you to take some time off from that computer when you can. The Four Kings are supposed to rely on one another, not just act alone." Ginji warned, even though there was a warm and caring smile still on his face as he spoke. When the teen genius nodded, Ginji nodded in kind and took several steps backward toward the tunnels that would take him to the surface and, eventually, his destiny.

Unfortunately, he got lost several times in the tunnels, and was forced to ask Makubex for another map.

---------

How's that for ya? Good? Bad? Kinda amusing in a boring kind of way? Reguardless, I want to hear what the readers happen to think, so be sure to review. If you don't, I will sick Amos, the extremely irritable hamster that lives in my computer, on all of you!


End file.
